1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for securing subsea devices to a seabed, such as for securing pumps, separators, compressors, solids management equipment, or other equipment used in the handling or processing of fluids for producing fluids from a subsea hydrocarbon reservoir, e.g., to temporarily secure such a device to a seabed and subsequently remove it therefrom.
2. Description of Related Art
In the production of fluids from a subsea hydrocarbon reservoir, it may be advantageous to provide a variety of subsea devices to enable or aid in the production process. For example, subsea pumps can be used to deliver fluids produced from such a reservoir through a pipeline that extends to a topside processing or storage facility. Pumps can also be used for increasing the pressure of an injection fluid, i.e., a fluid injected into the reservoir to aid in the production of fluids from the reservoir. Separators can be used to promote phase separation, e.g. oil, gas, water, and solids, and direction of the products of separation to downstream equipment or to dampen flow surges.
Some subsea devices are conventionally used by installing the devices directly into a well. These devices, commonly termed “in-well” devices, are typically designed and constructed with a high aspect ratio, i.e., to be tall with a small footprint so that the devices will fit into a wellbore of a relatively small diameter. For example, some in-well devices are 4 to 10 inches or less in diameter and are 10-250 feet in height. A variety of different subsea devices that are tall and narrow in diameter have been developed for such intended installation and use in wellbores. Additional in-well devices are anticipated to be produced in the future. While these in-well devices can be effective when used in this manner, the difficulty and cost for installing and servicing such devices can be high. In addition, the number of devices that can be used in a particular well is typically limited.
Thus, a need exists for an improved apparatus and method for deploying and using such subsea devices. The apparatus and method should be compatible with subsea devices that have a high aspect ratio, including in-well devices that are designed for use in wellbores, and should be capable of installations in which each subsea device is disposed in its vertical orientation.